Women in FLOSS bibliography
This page is a bibliography of published works about women in Free/Libre and Open Source Software. Collections *GNOME Journal, women's issue, November 2009 *Women in Open Source, special issue of the Open Source Business Register, June 2009 Reports *Christina Dunbar-Hester and Gabriella Coleman, Engendering Change? Gender Advocacy in Open Source in Culture Digitally, June 2012 *Dawn Nafus, ‘Patches don’t have gender’: What is not open in open source software, in New Media & Society, June 2012, volume 14 number 4, pages 669–683. *Joseph Reagle, “Free as in sexist?”: Free culture and the gender gap, draft, 2012. *Mary Gardiner and Valerie Aurora, The Ada Initiative Census, 2011 *Karen Rustad, "Suck It Up, Princess": Outreach and Diversity in FOSS Communities, May 2011. *Christina Haralanova, Women's Contribution to Free and Open Source Software (masters thesis, French language only), 2011. *Anca Metiu and Otilia Obodaru. Women's Professional Identity Formation in the Free/Open Source Software Community. working paper, 2008. *FLOSSPOLS, D16 - Gender: Integrated Report of Findings, 1st March 2006. *FLOSSPOLS, D17 - Gender: Policy Recommendations, 1st March 2006. *Yuwei Lin, Women in the Free/Libre Open Source Software Development http://opensource.mit.edu/papers/lin3_gender.pdf draft, in E. M. Trauth (ed) Encyclopedia of Gender and Information Technology, 2006. *Yuwei Lin, A Techno-Feminist View on Free/Libre Open Source Software Development http://opensource.mit.edu/papers/lin5.pdf draft, in E. M. Trauth (ed) Encyclopedia of Gender and Information Technology, 2006. *Val Henson, HOWTO Encourage Women in Linux, the Linux Documentation Project, October 2002. Press articles 2009 *Bruce Byfield, Sexism: Open Source Software's Dirty Little Secret, September 2009 *Carla Schroder, Editor's Note: Sexism in FOSS, September 2009 *Katherine Noyes, Is Sexism Rampant in FOSS? *Carla Schroder, The Linux Foundation's "Community" Doesn't Look Very Community, September 2009 *Thierry Noisette, Le logiciel libre manque de femmes, des femmes réagissent (French language), September 2009 2008 * Rosalyn Hunter, Why am I not a free software developer?/Becoming a Free Software Developer Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 2006–2008 *India's Linux Women Step Up, Linux-magazine.com, 2008. 2007 *Thomas Holbrook, Portrait: ZaReason founder Cathy Malmrose, Linux.com, November 19, 2007. *Joe Brockmeier, Portrait: LinuxChix Brazil's Sulamita Garcia, Linux.com, 9th February 09 2007. 2006 *Lisa Hoover, Opening doors to open source for women, IT Manager's Journal, October 2006. *Joe Brockmeier, GNOME and Google reach out to women, Newsforge, 21st August 2006. *Joe Brockmeier, GNOME needs women, Newsforge, 16th June 2006. *Graciela Selaimen, Women developing FLOSS - freedom for knowlege free from prejudice/Mujeres que desarrollan software libre – liberar de prejuicios al conocimiento libre, genderIT.org, 10 Feb 2006, translation 4 Mar 2006. *Cheekay Cinco, We assume FOSS benefits all equally. But does it really?, 25th February 2006. 2005 *Yuwei Lin, Gender Dimensions of Floss Development, Mute magazine, 23rd November 2005. *Fernanda G. Weiden Women in Free Software, Groklaw, 11th September 2005. *Todd R. Weiss, Geeks want women, TechWorld.com, 9th August 2005. *Jay Lyman, Getting in touch with the feminine side of open source, Newsforge, 8th August 2005. 2004 *Michelle Levesque and Greg Wilson, Women in Software: Open Source, Cold Shoulder, Software Development Online, November 2004. 2000 *Kirrily "Skud" Robert, Geek chicks: Second thoughts, freshmeat.net editorial, 5th February 2000. Presentations 2012 *Mary Gardiner and Valerie Aurora,Women in open technology and culture worldwide, linux.conf.au 2012, January 19, 2012. 2011 *Audrey Roy, Diversity in Python [slides, video], keynote at PyCon AU, August 20, 2011 2009 *Christina Haralanova,Women in Open Source: what are the issues?, keynote at FSCONS, November 2009. *Kirrily Robert, Standing out in the crowd http://blip.tv/file/2400597 video, keynote at OSCON, July 25, 2009. *Angela Byron,Women in Open Source, keynote at Open Web Vancouver 09, July 2009 2008 *Mary Gardiner,Gender 2.0: The state of the Women in Open Source community (paper), Open Source Developers Conference, December 3, 2008. 2007 *Angela Byron, Women in Free/Libre and Open Source Software (FLOSS) [slides], talk at Flourish 2007, 6th April 2007. *Stormy Peters, "You're a Girl!?!" ... and Other Reactions Women Encounter in Open Source Software http://www.socallinuxexpo.org/wios07/slides/Stormy_Peters-Youre_a_Girl.pdf slides, talk at Southern California Linux Expo (SCALE) Women in Open Source Mini-Conf, Los Angeles, California USA, 9 February 2007. *Jean T. Anderson, How to Participate at the Apache Software Foundation (ASF) http://www.socallinuxexpo.org/wios07/slides/scale-wios-07-jta.pdf slides, talk at Southern California Linux Expo (SCALE) Women in Open Source Mini-Conf, Los Angeles, California USA, 9 February 2007. *Strata R. Chalup, The Secrets of Computer Technology Explained: for Every Woman, talk at Southern California Linux Expo (SCALE) Women in Open Source Mini-Conf, Los Angeles, California USA, 9 February 2007. *Dru Lavigne, Using Open Source to Remove Barriers for Women Within IT http://www.socallinuxexpo.org/wios07/slides/lavigne.pdf slides, talk at Southern California Linux Expo (SCALE) Women in Open Source Mini-Conf, Los Angeles, California USA, 9 February 2007. *Sulamita Garcia, Is Free Software a Macho thing? Women and FOSS, talk at the LinuxChix MiniConf, Sydney Australia, 16 January 2007. *Val Henson, Closing the Gender Pay Gap One Salary at a Time, talk at the LinuxChix MiniConf, Sydney Australia, 16 January 2007. *Elizabeth Bevilacqua, Women in Free/Open Source Software [slides], talk at MontcoLUG meeting, Royersford, PA USA, 15 January 2007. 2006 *Mary Gardiner, Women in FOSS groups not available, lightning talk at the Open Source Developers' Conference (OSDC), Monash University, Melbourne, Australia, 8th December 2006. *Bernhard Krieger, What makes a valuable contributor: social dynamics in F/LOSS [abstract], talk at FOSS.IN/2006, 26th November 2006. *Yuwei Lin, Improving Women's Participation in the Free/Libre Open Source Software Development http://www.ylin.org/HOSC06.pdf slides, 2nd Holland Open Software Conference, Amsterdam, June 2006. *Hanna M. Wallach, Women in Free Software: Findings from FLOSSPOLS [slides], talk at the Free and Open Source Developers' European Meeting (FOSDEM), Brussels, Belgium, 26th February 2006. 2005 *Hanna M. Wallach, Women in Free and Open Source Software [slides], invited talk at the Women in Computing series, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, U.S., 22nd November, 2005. *Erinn Clark and Magni Onsøien, Debian Women and Women in Free Software [slides] (see also video: Ogg Theora 368x288 [132MB], Ogg Theora 720x576 [334MB], MPEG [259MB]), talk at Debconf 5, Helsinki, Finland, 15th July 2005. *Hanna M. Wallach, The Debian Women Project [slides], talk at the Libre Software Meeting (Rencontres Mondiales du Logiciel Libre), Dijon, France, 8th July 2005. *Meike Reichle, The Debian Women Project not available, talk at LinuxTag 2005, 23rd June 2005. *Magni Onsøien and Hanna M. Wallach, Women in Free Software [slides], lightning talk at the Free and Open Source Developers' European Meeting, Brussels, Belgium, 27th February 2005. *Hanna M. Wallach, The Debian Women Project [slides], invited talk at the Women@CL Lunch Series, Computer Laboratory, University of Cambridge, U.K., 9th March 2005. *Hanna M. Wallach, The Debian Women Project [slides], talk at the Free and Open Source Developers' European Meeting, Brussels, Belgium, 27th February 2005. 2004 *Erinn Clark, Women in Debian not available, talk at Debconf 4, Porto Allegre, Brazil, 1st June 2004. *Sulamita Garcia, Software Livre coisa pra Macho? As mulheres e o Software Livre [slides - .sxi file] http://www.linuxchix.org.br/node.php?q=node/20 Is Free Software a Macho Thing? Women and Free Software, lecture, 25th September 2004. 2003 *Sulamita Garcia, Why there are so few women in computing Camila Sanches, LinuxChix Brasil, 10th March 2003. Panels *Danese Cooper et al, Women in Open Source, panel discussion at OSCON 2005, 5th August 2005. *Danese Cooper et al, Women in Open Source: Challenges and Opportunities notes no longer available, panel discussion at the Grace Hopper Celebration of Women in Computing, 7th October 2004. Sources Many listings on this page were drawn from: *Christina Haralanova's bibliography *The LinuxChix bibliography Category:Bibliography